The adorable Klaine
by TheSwedishGleek
Summary: This is the place where I will put all of my smaller stories of the epic couple that is Klaine. Will pretty much only contain the lovey-dovey side of them, but I might put is something completely different later on. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Movie Night

**Hi, you guys! So this is my very first fiction, I sure hope you'll like it :) Let me know what you'll think, ok? :D**

* * *

"No you pick the movie this time Kurt! You always let me choose!" Blaine whined loudly as he snuggled down into Kurt's grip. He let his nose streak over Kurt's neck slowly, placing chaste kisses along his way.

"Fine. But you must cuddle with me the entire movie instead!" Kurt insisted.

"As if I would let it be another way." Blaine responded while smiling widely.

Kurt got up from the couch and made his way over to the collection of movies, searching for just the right movie for the night. He felt Blaine's eyes watching his every move and smiled as he found the perfect movie. He picked it up and took out the disc, putting it in the dvd-player before returning to his love on the couch.

"So… What are we watching?" He asked while pulling Kurt down so he sat right next to him, almost on him.

"Oh!" Kurt gasped as he landed, his arms clutching around Blaine in fear of falling as he was quite clumsy and easily fell. Once calm and sure not to fall he answered Blaines question smiling slyly. "You'll have to find out when it starts."

Blaine really hated surprises, so he pouted his lips and looked at Kurt with big puppydog-eyes, but Kurt refused to look at him and focused on turning on the movie, knowing that he'd fall for the eyes if he looked, so Blaine slumped down and sulked leaning down his head on the back of the couch. Kurt noticed and leaned over and kissed his cheek, his temple, his forehead, eyes, nose and lastly his mouth. This always made Blaine cheer up, and today was no exception. In a heartbeat Blaine went from grumpy to over the top happy, reaching his hands around Kurt and pulling him even closer, kissing him back frantically.

After a while Kurt leaned away, a grin spreading across his face. "Weren't we supposed to watch a movie?"

O-O-O-O-O

He couldn't believe it. Kurt wanted to watch burlesque, and even though it is a very good movie, it is absolutely horrible to watch with Kurt lying with his head practically right on his crotch. He had spent the entire movie calming himself down, trying not to imagine Kurt doing every single one of those dances, which would inevitably cause a very embarrassing moment. It was hard, no, that didn't even begin to cover it, as it was an _extremely_ hard thing to do. He kept seeing glimpses of Kurt dancing here and there throughout the entire movie, doing the same moves as the dancers in the movie did, but he managed to fight the images of the sexy boy away each time.

In a final attempt to keep his thoughts from straying to the dancing boy he started to rub circles onto Kurt's hands, not watching the last forty-five minutes of the movie at all. But he could hear the music playing, so he knew exactly how they were dancing anyway, so he had an equally ghastly time even not eyeing the pictures on the screen. No matter what he did he always went back to Kurt doing truly astonishing dance moves.

In his mind he saw how Kurt bent down really seductively, pushing his hips out, creating all sorts of beautiful curves all over his perfect body. He saw him doing high kicks, splits, he saw him dragging himself over the floor towards himself, and at all-time having a seducing expression on his face. He just wanted to lean down and kiss him anxiously, until he could no more. But he didn't. He knew how much Kurt loved this movie. He didn't want to disturb him.

As the final song came up he somewhat began to calm down again, happy that he made it through the entire movie without getting a hard-on. But just as Cristina finished her first few bars he felt Kurt moving slightly beside him, and before he knew it Kurt was standing in front of him, smiling cunningly at him.

He just watched as Kurt began to dance, along with the dancers in the movie, and it was all too sexy to be just one of Blaine's dreams, so he figured it to actually be reality. But even so, he had to pinch himself, and yeah it hurt, to really know for sure. But he doesn't trust the pain at all, or his mind.

With his mouth open, surely, and his eyes fixated on Kurt's body, he watched the boy do the most vigorous, and epically hot, dance number ever. And if it wasn't just enough watching him dance, he joined in singing with Christina when she began belting out the words again.

"She goin' through the club looking for a good time

Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime

Don't need a sugar daddy, she can work it out just fine

Up on the table, she'll be dancing all night

Yeah, baby doll just comes alive

Under the spotlight, all the girls wanna fall in line"

Blaine doesn't have a clue how he could stop watching Kurt right now. His eyes are practically glued at the boy, and he can't even blink, afraid that it is all just a dream.

"Say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque

Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque"

Kurt had begun moving just like the dancers did in the movie, mimicking their every move perfectly, and he was certain that his boyfriend were thousands of times better than them at the number. A little thought in his mind wondered how many times Kurt had actually practiced this routine, but he didn't follow it through, way too busy eyeballing the glorious man in front of him.

"A little bit of naughty is a little bit nice

She's a whole lot of glam, sweat, sugar, sex, spice

Just shimmy, shimmy, strut, strut, give a little what, what

Up on the tables, we'll be dancing all night

Yeah, everybody just comes to life

Under the spotlight, all the boys wanna fall behind

We say, hey, here come the ladies 'bout to give a little show

Hey, here go the boozie, gonna show a little more"

Blaine was a hundred percent positive that Kurt sang milestones better than the Christina girl. She became bland compared to this God, moving, prancing, strutting, dancing like his life depended on it. He could feel Kurt's eyes upon him, and he caught them, watching the boy staring into his own eyes.

"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you rest

Hit it up, get it up, this is not a test

Hit it up, get it up, gotta give me your best

So get your ass up, show me how you burlesque"

He felt that his pants had become quite tighter since Kurt left the couch and he just wanted to kiss him, give the boy all of his love. He couldn't take it anymore, couldn't just watch anymore, he had to do something. So he stood up and quickly moved up to the taller boy.

"Hit it up, get it up, won't let you…"

Blaine smashed his lips against Kurt's wonderful mouth, draining away all the words that were still left of the song. He let his tongue whisk over the countertenors bottom lip, asking for permission to enter, and receiving it. Their tongues played with each other like long lost lovers, never wanting to part again.

Blaine picked up Kurt easily by his waist and carried him back to the couch, Kurt holding his hands tightly around his own neck, and putting him down gently against the soft cushions. He let his hands remain by the boy's waist even after he lay safely beneath him, but only for a moment, before he reached up to stroke his chest…


	2. Youtube secrets

**So, I forgot to say anything in the last chapter but I don't own glee, although I really wished I did, as it is the most epic thing ever! :)**

**Hope you will like this story, it took a long time to write :D**

* * *

Blaine had just got home from his first real date with Kurt. He was no less than euphoric. He had pretty much skipped the entire way from his car up to his dorm at Dalton; of course after he had driven Kurt back home to his father's where he would be spending the remaining part of the weekend.

Blaine was pretty much walking on clouds; everything had gone by so perfectly. He had picked up the blue/green/grey-eye colored boy at his father's, after having first introduced himself to Mr. Hummel. He had of course met him before, but this time he was Kurt's boyfriend, and it was a bit intimidating – at first. But he had just patted him on the back and said he was glad that Kurt had found someone.

They had gone out to a restaurant, breadstix, and eaten before going to the movies. Dinner and a movie, it was actually quite cheesy, but he thought that Kurt might appreciate how corny he was. They had held each other's hands throughout the entire movie – Alice in Wonderland, seeing as they were both huge fans of Helena Bonham Carter – and Kurt had rested his head on Blaine's shoulders in the beginning of the movie when Alice's father comforted her from her bad dream. Blaine had hardly actually seen anything of the movie; he had just felt how the boy resting on his shoulder breathed in and out, and how their hands seem to be molded after each other.

Yes, the night had been a huge success, and he couldn't see how he could ever be able to fall asleep tonight. Luckily it was Saturday, so he wouldn't have to get up early the next day or anything, but still, sleep were supposed to be important.

When he reached his room, which he shared with Wes, he found it completely empty, which was a bit weird thinking that it was around eleven, but he shrugged it off, thinking that the Asian boy was probably over at David's room. Blaine walked over to his bed and just threw himself on it, sighing loudly and contently. Everything was utterly perfect right now; he went to a great school, he had more friends than ever before, and on top of it all he now had an absolutely amazing boyfriend who he loved. Everything was perfect.

When a few hours had passed and he couldn't seem to fall asleep he decided to try to get some homework done instead, but that didn't work out so good either; he just ended up thinking about Kurt time and time again, about their date, about everything relatable to the porcelain skinned boy.

Now he just sat there, tapping his pen against the notepad, dreaming away for the seventieth time that night. His mind flickered back to all the things they had done together; the two of them meeting on the Dalton staircase, singing together at Christmas, and later at Regionals. All the happy moments were there in his mind, but also some of the more… well, just unhappy things they had gone through. Like that incident with Jeremiah, or with Rachel.

What had he even been thinking? Dating Rachel, or any other girl? No, he was definitely gay, no doubt about it. If he wasn't sure about it before that kiss with Rachel, at least he was now. That kiss had just been… nothing, absolutely nothing. He had just thanked her for clearing everything out for him and then he had walked off.

But… wait… Thinking back on it he remembered that she had actually followed him. How was it? He sat up straight in his chair and put his head in his hands, desperately trying to remember what had happened that day. It was hard; he had genuinely forgotten most things that happened around that time. Oh! It all came back to him.

Rachel had followed him on his way to the bathroom, and stopped him before he went in. She said that there was something that he must see, so she took his phone and wrote something in there before handing back his phone and walking back to Kurt. He had really been just surprised with this, and decided to check it out later when he got back to Dalton, but he had forgotten all about it when he finally did.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, hurriedly looking for whatever it was that she had been putting in there. Where was it, where was it? He then came upon a little note he hadn't seen before, so he clicked on it. It came two words: youtube and BarbaraToBe94, which couldn't be any other than the one Rachel Berry's username on youtube. Why did she want him to check that out?

Well, however the reason, what did he have to lose by checking it out? It wasn't like he was doing anything but daydreaming. Can you actually daydream in the middle of the night? he wondered.

He opened his laptop and quickly wrote in the website, and then searched at the username on his phone. It actually proved to be so that there was a user with that name, and he really wondered if Rachel truly could be this cocky, already now announcing to the world how huge she believed she would become. But remembering back at all the things that he had heard about her from Kurt, he realized that this were actually her being a bit modest, and he just had to laugh about the whole thing.

Finally back to normal again, at least somewhat, he looked at the videos that she had. There was a lot, and then he really meant _a lot_, of videos with her singing. But then she also had a playlist, and it was named 'The ND Collection', and it contained well over a hundred songs. He supposed that it was the New Directions singing, and even though he didn't want to pry, he couldn't help himself from pressing the play button.

First of all came a video of Rachel herself singing 'On my own', and damn she was good! He knew instantly that it would be hard to beat them at Regionals if they would let her sing this time around, so he would have to tell the Warblers they would have to step up their game. He had heard Kurt tell him that she was a great singer, but he had been thinking the boy was exaggerating, but now he knew.

He clicked on to the next video and once again saw Rachel up on the stage, this time along with some others of the New Directions, and Kurt was up there! Oh how small he looked! It was obvious his growth spurt hadn't happened yet in the clip, he was almost as short as Rachel. He was so cute!

He listened to them sing both 'You're the one that I want' and 'Don't stop believing'.

Clip by clip flew by, and Blaine realized that Rachel was far from the only talent in the group. Everybody of them was purely amazing, and he had to let Wes know. But it could wait 'til morning…

Then he came upon a clip called 'Push it', but they couldn't actually have done _that_ song, could they? Shouldn't someone have stopped them, like their teacher Mr. Sue or Mr. Shoo or whatever his name was? But as soon as the first notes came up he knew that it really was that song that they were doing.

He found himself staring at the screen as he saw six very familiar teens do a _very_ vigorous routine. He could hardly keep his eyes away from Kurt; his eyes were drilled into the young version of his boyfriend. He watched him roll his hips, crawl over the stage and… well… do a lot of other moves. He had to watch the video not only one more time, or two, but three times until he could manage to continue watching the other videos.

* * *

Wes had fallen asleep over at David's the night before, trying to stay awake to see the end of their movie, but failing epically, being asleep way before even half of the movie had played. David had wakened him, pleading for him to wake up so they could go for breakfast. Reluctantly he had gotten up, but he refused to go down for food until he had at least gotten to switch his clothes and brush his teeth, so they walked over to his room first.

Walking into the room they found Blaine hovering over his computer, still in the clothes he had worn when he had gone out for his date the day before. Wes looked over at David who met his gaze, and they both shook their heads at the same time. He wanted to ask the short boy how he was, if his date had gone alright and if he wouldn't try to go to bed soon, but after having shared his room for almost one and a half year he knew that the boy was very grumpy when he didn't get enough sleep, so he would have to be careful.

He walked slowly into the room, and over to Blaine to see what he was doing. He looked over his shoulders only to find that he was watching youtube-clips, this particular one of one little porcelain skinned boy who was very familiar singing the beautiful 'I want to hold your hand', and he noticed that he looked quite sad in the clip.

How long had Blaine actually been watching these videos? He noticed that he was watching a playlist and that he already was on the one hundred and third video of it. Gosh, he must've been here forever!

"Blaine… Haven't you slept at all tonight?" he said carefully, a bit scared of how Blaine could react. He looked absolutely mental to be honest, he was staring at the screen and he had huge dark rings under his eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept for days, even thought he was positive it wasn't the case.

"Ughhhh…" was the only response they got from him, so David tried again.

"Blaine, how long have you been sitting here?" he too had been forced to meet the 'morning-Blaine' and it was far from one of his best experiences. They didn't get a response now either, and with a single look at one another they decided to make a bold, potentially stupid move. They reached forward at the same time and closed the computer, and then quickly jumped back, afraid of what would happen. They were very surprised to find that there wasn't a movement, not a sound, coming from the boy sitting in front of them. They were just about to go over there and see how he was doing when the boy slowly turned around and stared at them both with a look that just screamed 'I will kill you both!' so they ran out of the room in panic. They were both so over trying to help the boy, and Wes had totally given up on trying getting access to some new clothes. They were way more interested in keeping alive.

Finally sitting down in the cafeteria with their breakfast they released two huge sighs. Then they looked at each other, before bursting out in uncontrollable laughter. They couldn't stop, the entire incident was totally ridiculous.

Finally David managed to utter out the few words "Kurt will be in hell on Monday", a small sentence that lead to even more laughter.

* * *

Blaine was standing outside of the Dalton house early on Monday morning, waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. He had missed him a lot, and they hadn't spoken a lot since their date; Blaine had been focused on the youtube-clips until Sunday afternoon, and then he had gone to bed, not wakening up until this morning.

But now he knew his game-plan, and he would execute it the very moment Kurt would come.

It wasn't all too long until he could see the boy's car come up and park nearby. He began strolling towards it, smiling widely at the marvelous boy in front of him.

"Hi" he said casually, never breaking either his smile or his eye-contact from the boy.

"Hello" Kurt replied. Blaine couldn't behave himself any longer and reached up and kissed him gently. Kurt responded immediately and they soon deepened the kiss, clinging to each other like they had been away from the other a whole lot longer than it actually was. Blaine let his hands reach up for the taller boy's hair, but remembered what would happen if he did indeed touch it and settled with resting his hands around his neck instead.

Once they reluctantly broke away from the kiss and began walking up to the school again, holding each other's hands, Blaine smiled slyly to himself briskly, before starting to hum on a tune.

Soon he began singing the words too: "Don't stop believin', hold on to the feelin', streetlights people", before stopping his singing.

Kurt looked very amused when he blurted out: "Oh my Vogue Blaine! That is like… Finns absolute favorite song! Did you know that?"

"No, no I didn't." But he couldn't hold back a smile as he said it, and he hoped that Kurt didn't notice anything. Then he began to sing again, another song this time.

"Lean on me, when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need, somebody to lean on." He then quieted down again, and looked over at Kurt who was smiling too. He looked to be daydreaming, so he took up another song.

"I want your love, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance. I want your love, and all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance". Once again quiet he looked over at Kurt who began to look like he was thinking quite hard about something, and Blaine decided that he would have to skip a few of the songs he was going to sing as Kurt caught on way quicker than he had thought, so he went on:

"Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world, no hesitating, grab a boy, grab a girl. Time is waiting, we only got 4 minutes to save the world, no hesitating, we only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes." Now Kurt definitely looked like he was figuring it out, so Blaine decided to go with the song that would absolutely make him catch on.

"Yeah, you come here, gimme a kiss, better make it fast or else I'm gonna get pissed…" he didn't get any further as Kurt practically attacked him.

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ALL OF THOSE?!" he looked a bit freaked, which was understandable, some of them were… just embarrassing. He had to smile at him; a big grin filled with love as he reached for his boyfriend and hugged him as he answered his question with a simple, "Rachel." He could feel how the taller boy calmed down, sighing.

"I should have known" he muttered out, and Blaine couldn't keep himself from snickering. He pulled away and looked into the boy's eyes as he began singing once more: "It's time to try defying gravity, I think I'll try defying gravity, kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity, and you won't bring me down."

Kurt's shoulders fell down as he sang, and when he stopped they looked each other in the eyes before gently kissing one another. It was a short kiss however, and when they broke apart Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"I guess you would find out sooner or later, that midget sure has gotten everything. But I sure would have preferred if you would just have told me than torture me like this!"

Blaine really looked sorry when he looked at him and merely whispered out "I'm really sorry", but then he brightened up and began to walk on as he continued "but it was funny!"

Kurt could only shake his head at his boyfriend before he followed him into the school.

Up at Kurt's room Blaine found that he had this song stuck in his head, and as it was quite good he decided to sing it while he was waiting for the boy to unpack.

"I'm up on him, he up on me, don't pay him any attention, 'cause I've cried my tears, for three good years, you can't be mad at me…" Then suddenly he saw Kurt standing not two inches in front of him.

"That dwarf has got that video too...?" The so usually calm boy looked like he was boiling with rage now, and Blaine got somewhat scared of him.

"W-what? Wait, n-no, I d-don't know what you are talking about! It was just stuck in my head!" Blaine stammered out, afraid the taller boy –who looked freakishly much taller than himself at the moment – would hurt him. Kurt looked at him, searching for any signs that he was lying, but when he didn't find any he turned around and got back to unpacking his stuff.

It took Blaine a little while calming down, but when he finally did he thought about Kurt's reaction, and he just had to ask, despite knowing what might happen.

"Sooo… there's a Single Ladies video?" And then he quickly ducked down as a pillow flew through the room at full speed.


	3. Snow Angels

**Hi everybody! And thanks for the great reviews, they made my day! :D Anybody watched the show last night? It was just awsome, and Kurt finally got into NYADA! 3 Now all I wait for is that Klaine will get together again, splitting them up is the worst thing that has happened in the entire show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or Klaine, even though I still want to :)**

* * *

Kurt woke up early when he heard a noise coming from downstairs, which he thought he must have imagined, seeing that both his father and Carole was out of town, and that Finn was over at Puck's for the weekend. But when the noise reoccurred again, and he made it out to be the door bell, he rubbed his eyes sleepily before getting out of bed. He put on his bunny slippers and slowly walked down to the door. On his way down he noticed that the time wasn't more than seven thirty.

"Whoever is waking me up at this hour will totally regret it!" he murmured under his breath. The fact that he was only in his pajama and slippers didn't help.

When the doorbell rang once more he sighed deeply before shouting out "I'm coming!" and walked somewhat quicker over to the door. When he opened it he gave a small shout as it was his boyfriend standing outside with a huge smile on his face. At first Kurt was nothing but happy about it, but then it hit him: he was wearing his pajama and his _bunny slippers_! Blaine had never seen those slippers, ever, and he had stayed over more times than Kurt could count.

Kurt began to panic a bit as Blaine looked over Kurt's clothes, his grin becoming even wider if possible. Kurt looked down as he felt his cheek blush.

"Hello!" Blaine sad finally finished looking at him, maybe he hadn't even noticed the slippers. The thought had just slipped into his mind as it was destroyed by Blaine who asked: "Are those bunny slippers?" Kurt wanted to just sink through the crust of the earth, disappear into the dirt. He nodded shyly, still not looking up at his boyfriend.

"They're so cute! I have a similar pair back home!" Kurt's head yanked up and looked into his eyes, searching for any sign of him lying. When he found that his hazel eyes only seemed to express the truth he relaxed and replied happily "Why thank you!"

He then began to wonder why Blaine had come by so early, disrupting his nine hour beauty sleep. So he asked.

"Oh yeah!" he blurted out and suddenly looked a whole lot more excited than a mere second ago. "It has been snowing tonight Kurt!" Apparently Kurt had been looking just as confused as he felt because the shorter boy just shook his head and laughed out loud. "It has _snowed_ Kurt! Come on, let's make some snow angels!" the boy reached out for Kurt's hand and tugged him out of the doorway.

"But Blaine! I'm only wearing a pajama!" Blaine didn't seem to notice his outburst and just shut the door behind them and pulling him further towards the snow. "I will get sick Blaine!" Kurt whined. He really didn't need to get ill right now, even though there wasn't much going on at school right now considering they were just a week until Christmas break, but being sick was just a pure waste of time, and it could be easily prevented by dressing properly.

"Just one snow angel and then we can go back inside" Blaine pleaded with huge puppy dog eyes aimed in Kurt's direction. Kurt had never been able to say no to that before this morning, and he couldn't do it now either. After having been awake for no more than five minutes he sighed deeply for the second time, and then nodded at Blaine, allowing him to draw him over to the cold snow.

And it _was_ cold; it felt freezing against his feet as the snow soaked his slippers completely throughout. How could he ever lie down in that without becoming a human ice cube?

"Oh, you are so gonna have to make up for this later Blaine!" he complained as he sat down in the snow. Blaine had already made his first snow angel and was trying to get up without breaking it. It was hilarious to watch his failed attempts at getting up, and he would have erupted into uncontrolled laughter if it wasn't for the fact that he was trying to be mad for having to go outside. For now he just giggled lightly, as he couldn't keep it in.

Kurt got up and walked over to him and reached his hand out for him, and Blaine grasped it thankfully, and with joined forces they managed to get Blaine up from the snow. Blaine immediately turned around and looked at it, giving out a short laugh and jumped over to a piece of snow that hadn't been touched yet, throwing himself down and began on another angel.¨

Kurt smiled at this; Blaine really acted like a child sometimes, but he was just adorable whenever he did. The short boy's eyes shone excitedly and he kept on laughing the entire time he was spreading his arms and legs over the snow, making the biggest angel he could possibly do. 'Yeah', Kurt thought, 'he is just adorable!'

Once again Blaine needed help getting up though, and Kurt complied happily. But when Kurt asked if they could go in Blaine shook his head energetically.

"Nooo! You haven't made any angel yet Kurt!" all the while looking at him with eyes filled with terror that practically screamed 'what are you thinking? Going in without making _any_ snow angel?'

So Kurt quickly walked over to the patch of snow where he had sat earlier, lied down and swiped his limbs over the chilly snow. 'Hey…' he thought to himself, 'this is kind of fun.'

* * *

When the two boys finally got in about forty-five minutes later Kurt was completely wet from head to toe, and he didn't even wanted to know just how horrible his hair looked. Blaine sat him down in front of a heater before walking over to the fireplace where he managed to start a small fire. As Kurt sat down in front of it he felt the warmth of it surrounding his limbs, and slowly he dried up, a bit of it with the help of a towel that Blaine brought him.

"Thank you Blaine, that was really fun!" Kurt said as he leaned into his boyfriend's arms, and soon they were cuddled up in the other one's arms.

Kurt was truly enjoying himself, being so close to his boo after a great time in the snow inside. Then he suddenly sneezed, and it felt like his eyes would fall out of his head. He looked over at Blaine once the sneeze had gone and grinned evilly before teasing him: "you know that it is your fault if I get sick right?"

He rolled his eyes before responding "yeah, but if you do I will take care of you". His answer was soon followed by a small kiss which took the breath away from Kurt.

"Well, maybe getting sick isn't that bad…"

* * *

**Awwww, maybe I'll just have to write a sick Klaine fic just because. The thought is stuck now at least... Please review, you know you want to :D**


	4. Waking Up

**Hello everybody! :) Doin good? At least I'm. Well, this chapter is pretty short, so I will try to upload another chapther later this evening too :)**

* * *

"Come on, get up already!" a high voice called from the foot of their bed, and Kurt peeked down from where he lay to see his four year old daughter Eliza jumping up and down energetically, just waiting for he and Blaine to wake up and starting the day. It had been such a happy day when he and Blaine could bring her home from the hospital where their surrogate had given birth to this little bundle of never ending energy. The little brown haired, blue eyed girl had both he and Blaine in her grasp as the little baby she was, and now, four years later she knew how to take advantage of it.

"Ueeghhhh… Three more minutes' sweetie…" he murmured and turned his head down on the pillow, pretending to be sleepy.

He wasn't really sleepy at all, but he always put on a small show for his daughter, and she kept with it, crying out a loud laugh as she cornered the bed and jumped up over Kurt's feet. She then sat still for a little moment, apparently deliberating which daddy she would wake first. He could feel how she made herself ready for her big jump… and then she was all over the sleeping Blaine, pushing him, tickling him and shouting out his name trying to wake him up.

"Daddy Blaine! Wake up! It's morning! Daddy Blaine! Daddy BLAINE!" she whined loudly. Kurt had to stifle a laugh, pretending to have fallen back to sleep. He heard a low moan coming from Blaine as he slowly woke up, and the noise made it hard to stay still and silent. He knew exactly how his husband would crack his face into a big grimace, all but whining like a baby for being awoken. But he soon had to focus on the girl who had jumped up at him instead when she knew that daddy Blaine was awake. He feigned being asleep for a few moments before yawning noisily as he reached around for her.

He began to tickle her as he watched Blaine rubbing his eyes. She cried out high, her voice filling the entire room, probably the entire house. Her laughter always made him so joyful, and in the morning it always worked as a great energy boost, better than any cup of coffee in the world.

He stopped tickling the little sweetheart and leaned back at the back of the bed, and she followed him and sat in his lap. They watched as Blaine gazed up at them, his chocolate brown eyes filled to the brim with tiredness and his hair a huge mess of curls, and Kurt just wanted to run his hands through it.

Blaine sat up and rubbed his eye again before leaning over and kissing his husband lightly, something that made Eliza go "Ewwww!"

Both husbands giggled at this and Blaine reached over for his little daughter, and began to tickle her. She screamed out as he tickled her quicker, but Kurt who had already tickled her once hopped over his husband and tickled him instead, making him shout out loudly at the touch. Eliza soon joined her father and tickled Blaine's wits out, and they didn't stop until he begged them to stop.

"Please… hihihi… you guys… hohaha… please stop… stop?!" Kurt picked up his daughter and sat her in his lap as he leaned away from Blaine who lay panting across the bed. Together he and Eliza chuckled a bit at the sight of the man who looked so plagued, but who they knew where fine. They often teamed up one way or another to tickle the third, and this time Blaine happened to draw the shortest straw.

Blaine sat up and debated in his head whether or not to make a counterattack at the two, but he figured that they would just win again, making him twinge again under their quick fingers, so he put away the idea – well, for now, at least. Instead he just leaned over and kissed the forehead of the girl, and then his husband's lips.

Kurt was delighted after Blaine's kiss, certain that he had forgiven them for the little attack, and decided to give them all a little treat. He sat Eliza down and got up from the bed and began walking towards the door of their bedroom.

"Anybody want some breakfast? Your choice", he smiled as he heard the two quickly getting off the bed and follow him towards the kitchen.


	5. At The Anderson's

**As promised, here is a second chapter for tonight :)**

* * *

Kurt had missed his boyfriend quite a lot since he went back to McKinley. Sure, he saw him pretty much every day after school and every weekend, but he had grown used to hanging out with him the entire day back at Dalton. He knew that he wasn't going back there though, and that Blaine wouldn't leave his school for McKinley any time soon, so he would just have to endure.

He sat in his car, driving over to the Anderson house where he would be spending the day. He liked Blaine's mother; she, like himself, loved fashion, and together the two of them could talk for ages about everything concerning the topic. Blaine's father however, was an entirely different story. He didn't speak much, and sounded quite grumpy whenever he actually did. He didn't seem to like Kurt that much, well really not at all to tell the truth. He didn't actually seem to like Blaine particularly much either, and often ignored the boys whenever Kurt would visit.

Kurt wished to himself that Blaine's father would care more, show his son that he loved him. He knew that Blaine thought his father didn't care at all about him, and that he hadn't since he came out to him, so Kurt tried to soothe him and tell him otherwise when Blaine was feeling down about it, but he was just as unsure about Mr. Anderson as well. He wanted the man to be like his own father; loving and understanding, since his boyfriend truly deserved it, but he couldn't change anything.

Kurt pulled up in the driveway outside the Anderson house, and walked up the little path to the door. He rang the little doorbell and waited for someone to answer. He had been over a lot since the two of them started going out, but he felt rude whenever he just walked in.

It was Mrs. Anderson, Alice, who opened the door. A smile grew wide on her face when she saw it was him outside and she welcomed him in. Her brown eyes shone as she began to speak.

"Blaine is upstairs in his room; you can just go up there." He smiled at her warmly, quietly wondering for himself where Thomas, Mr. Anderson, was. He hung up his coat and ran up the stairs, heading for the room on the end of the corridor upstairs that were Blaine's. He heard music playing loudly from the room, Katy Perry tunes. 'Who'd figure?' he thought to himself, stifling a laugh as he slowed down his pace.

Standing just outside of the room he heard movements going on inside, and a voice singing along to the song, which he immediately recognized to be Blaine's. He opened the door quietly and stood still in the doorway, taking in the sight of his the shorter boy in front of him. He was on his bed, eyes closed, jumping slightly while singing into a hairbrush. Kurt had to put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, and he leaned his head back enjoying himself.

"'Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down…"

Kurt thought about it for a second and then joined in at the second part of the chorus.

"You're wrong when it's right, it's black and it's white, we fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up…"

Blaine opened his eyes right away after Kurt began singing, smiling widely at the sight of the boy in the doorway and made his way over there, not faltering any note or forgetting any word on his way. He grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him into the room and began dancing widely. To an outsider he would've looked quite crazy, but Kurt was very familiar with Blaine and his manors when it came to the one miss Perry. He didn't even raise an eyebrow at Blaine's uncontrolled dance moves anymore, but he just joined him, maybe a bit more peacefully and not doing all too much great moves.

They laughed on and off for the entire song, and kept dancing for several more songs too, not all Katy Perry songs though, alternating between singing and laughing.

At one point they saw Alice standing in the doorway chuckling at the sight of the two, and as she closed the door to them they just laughed even more.

Quite tired Kurt lay down on Blaine's bed, panting lightly after their unplanned dance marathon, but he was cheerful. Blaine leaned over him and kissed him on his cheek before lying down beside his boyfriend. The light kiss however didn't satisfy Kurt so he rolled over and almost lay on top of the curly haired boy, spreading kisses all over his face. He lingered at his lips though, nibbling at his lower lip for a long time.

But then, instead of deepening the kiss as he had planned he kissed down Blaine's cheek and neck, before settling on a spot near his collarbone, and began to kiss and suck on the small piece of skin passionately. He heard a low groan coming from Blaine's mouth and smiled as he kept on kissing the spot. Looking at it the skin had become pink under his kisses, and after a few more minutes of kissing the particular spot it had grew darker, marking his boyfriend as his, at least until it would fade.

Happy with the hickey he traced a path of kisses back up to the mouth of the shorter boy, who anxiously kissed him back.

They stayed like that, kissing each other, sometimes uncontrollable, sometimes very sweet and tenderly, until they heard steps coming nearer on the other side of the door. Kurt merely managed to jump off Blaine and sit down on the end of the bed before the door was opened and Alice peeked in, a sly smile on her face, as if she knew she had interrupted something.

"Can I get you boys something?" she asked quite merrily though, and they smiled at her in return, "no thanks, we're fine".

She chuckled a bit as she went out and closed the door again behind her, and Kurt looked back at Blaine. He then knew why she was smiling so slyly; the purple mark on Blaine's neck was showing clearly, and he blushed a bit knowing what she might think. Luckily, she didn't seem to be the very typical parent, but were quite liberal with the whole 'teenagers alone' thing.

Blaine looked at him amused as he asked "What are you blushing about Kurt?"

Kurt only blushed more and pointed over at the spot on Blaine's neck. He watched as Blaine reached up at the spot and began to snicker once he had touched it.

"Well, maybe I will just have to return the favor…" he murmured out as he reached over for Kurt and laid his arms around the porcelain boy's waist.

"Maybe…"


	6. Marathon

**Hi everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Sorry! :)**

* * *

Why had he ever agreed to do this with Blaine?! A freaking marathon?! What good could ever come out of this? Blaine had been bothering him for weeks to come with him, claiming that they would have so much fun together. And sure, he had gotten a few laughs so far, looking at the shorter boy who was so darn excited about the whole thing. But now, after almost eighteen hours into this, his entire body was aching with pain. His legs were sore and his back was stiff beyond comprehension. Every single little part of his body was filled to the brim with agony.

But it was very understandable, feeling this pain. You wouldn't really expect anything else during a marathon like this. And he was determined to endure it; the end of this thing wasn't too far away anyway. He also guessed that everybody else in this marathon felt the pain too, just like him, but at the same time most of them would have also wanted to be here. Blaine had practically begged him to come, and Kurt had given in far too quickly when the boy he loved had glanced up at him with his huge puppy dog eyes. He would have to learn how to stand against their power someday, cause who knows what Blaine might be able to make him do in the future.

Well, at least they had done this whole thing together, side by side. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who really didn't looked tired at all, only excited, and Kurt had to sigh a bit at the sight of his boyfriend. He was just so freaking adorable! He looked like a five year old at Christmas!

Kurt reached over and took his boyfriend's hand in his, squeezing it ever so lightly. The boy looked over at him and smiled widely. They leaned towards each other for a small kiss but it was sadly interrupted just moments after it started as Blaine heard a noise and was once again focused forward.

Kurt sighed again and fell back into his thoughts. He remembered this morning, how thrilled Blaine had been waking up, and how it didn't fade even the slightest as they came closer and closer to actually starting this marathon. In fact he had only become more eager the closer everything got. Even as it had started he couldn't really calm down, he practically bounced for the first hours, disturbing all the other ones that were doing this.

Kurt had been a bit more drawn back about the whole thing. He had planned more, making sure they had everything they needed to be comfortable the entire time. He knew they didn't serve that good food during these things, so he had packed a small backpack with things they could eat. He had made sure that the clothes they would wear for this thing would be not only appropriate but also comfy.

But no matter how much he had planned ahead of time there were still some things he couldn't control. Like the pain which just seemed to increase constantly for starters, that was just something he would have to live with. Another thing, the bathrooms available… Well, they were just disgusting. Yeah sure, they cleaned them like all the time during these sorts of things, but they were just revolting. But he had managed anyway, and he was proud of himself for it.

He was sort of proud of himself for doing all of this, and he hadn't complained about it once to Blaine since the start this morning. Before that however… well, that was another story.

Kurt giggled lightly to himself, which earned him a few looks from the people surrounding him. Okay he thought to himself, wrong time for laughter. He peeked over at his boyfriend, trying to tell if he had noticed, but he was all focused and didn't seemed like he had heard anything.

It was kind of a bummer that Blaine was more focused on the marathon than on him, his boyfriend, but he understood it at the same time. It wasn't often that you would be able to do such a thing like a marathon and Blaine was just trying to experience everything it had to offer.

Kurt sighed yet again, but began to think about all the good things this marathon had brought. For starters he had seen Blaine looking very much like a little kid, which wasn't only super adorable but also extremely hilarious. And then he had met some new people at this thing. Before the start this morning he had met two young girls who seemed really nice. They were sisters who looked almost exactly alike, the only real differences was really that one of them had red hair while the other was blonde. They were both dressed in identical clothes and all.

According to them this was their third marathon, and Kurt couldn't help but wonder how someone could stand doing this several times.

Suddenly he was pulled away from his thoughts when he noticed how little was left until the end of this entire thing; he could practically see the end of it. He focused the few remaining minutes and then everything ended, it was all finished. Kurt looked over at Blaine, who was mildly panting, but with eyes that actually glistened with joy. Kurt couldn't help but smile, and despite every single little bad thing about this entire marathon he was so happy he had done this, just from seeing how happy it had made Blaine. It had all been worth it.

He had to lean over and kiss the shorter boy quickly as he found him too irresistible not to, when he looked like this, oh so cheerful and everything.

Together they walked away hand in hand alongside the other people who had managed to pull through the entire way, but soon enough everybody parted and walked off in different directions. As soon as they were somewhat alone Blaine pulled in the porcelain boy for another kiss, only this one was deeper, but they were soon both out of breath and had to pull apart from each other.

"Thank you for doing this Kurt. It really means a lot to me…" Blaine started, but Kurt had to cut him off with a small chaste kiss.

"I was happy to come with you Blaine, it really was fun." Okay, so he lied a little bit, but hey, it had been fun, at least part of it. Watching Blaine once it was over had been priceless. That look on the younger boy's face he would never be able to forget.

It surprised Kurt when Blaine began to laugh. He raised an eyebrow and looked questioning at his boyfriend who just shook his head before placing his arms around Kurt's waist. "Oh come on Kurt, you didn't have fun. I heard you sighing like a thousand times throughout the whole thing, and you looked like you were being tortured." He laughed again, and Kurt began to wonder if it really had been so obvious, his discomfort, and when thinking about it he realized it had truly been that plain to see. Blaine began to speak again, pulling Kurt a bit closer to him. "But you know Kurt, I don't mind, just the fact that you came with me and didn't complain at all… It makes you the most amazing boyfriend ever."

Hmmm. Kurt had thought of a lot of things Blaine could tell him when he knew Kurt hadn't liked this marathon, but declaring him the most amazing boyfriend hadn't really come to mind.

"Really?" he had to ask.

"Really", Blaine answered in a determined voice. "I just couldn't believe you would follow me to a Harry Potter marathon and actually sit through the whole thing, AND on top of everything be wearing a Draco Malfoy uniform."

Kurt grinned widely at his boyfriend before whispering in his ear "And I can't believe I, Draco, would ever ask this, but will you be such a kind gentleman and follow me home Mr. Harry Potter?"

"Well sure Mr. Malfoy, let's get you home now", Blaine answered back, after gulping a little at his boyfriends muted words. Kurt had to giggle, this night could have been so much fun, but they were both far too exhausted to actually do anything but sleep.

* * *

**You didn't count on that one did you now? Mohahahaha! It's fun to surprise people :D**


	7. The Day Before Christmas

**Okey so MERRY CHRISTMAS everybody! Here in Sweden we really celebrate the holiday on the 24th, which was yesterday (now it's like 02.45 on the 25th), and I had the most amazing time. :) But for all of you who celebrate on the 25th I just want to wish you a Merry Christmas and I hope you will all have a great time.**

**Then, I'm sorry I haven't uploaded any story for almost two weeks, let's just say that things have been hectic :)**

**Thirdly, this story is set on Kurt's senior year, Blaine's junior year, the day before Christmas :) It is inspired from what I do every year the day before Christmas which is bake, bake, bake! :D**

**Fourth: I don't own anything about Glee, but I still do and always will, and in particular Klaine and Brittanna :) (So mad about them breaking them all up, and not having Klaine together, I am mentally breaking down a LOT) Wow, quite a long authors note, well, on with the story ;D**

* * *

Blaine was standing outside on the Hudson-Hummel family porch. It was blistering cold, and the snow was falling quickly. He had knocked on the door; and even though he clearly heard someone moving around inside nobody came over opening the door. He pondered whether he would wait a while longer for whoever was in there to open or knock again, exposing his cold hands to the icy air. Realizing that he might get in quicker if he just knocked like a sane person would he might get in far quicker rather than if he just stood there he did just that. The very moment his hands were forced into the sweltering cold he almost regretted his choice but he knocked anyway.

Waiting another minute or so, and realizing that his knocks had gone unnoticed yet again he felt that he couldn't stand standing out there for even another second so he then just opened the door and hurried in. The snow blew around him and he probably dragged in a ton of it inside, but the sudden warmth surrounding him made him ignorant of that particular fact. He just rubbed his icy hands together, blowing hot air onto them, trying to warm them up a bit.

He took off his jacket and hat, and his really wet shoes which were literally dripping wet, before walking in the direction of the noises coming from the kitchen. They only grew louder the nearer he came to their source, and standing right next to the doorway of the kitchen he heard metal clinging, pots being stirred and a loud sigh that was very familiar to him. A divine smell embraced him suddenly and he just wanted to know what that belonged to; it smelled like chocolate and vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon and caramel.

Just peeping into the kitchen he saw his boyfriend hurrying around the kitchen, clearly in search of something. The boy had a huge flush on his cheeks, probably from baking and cooking he figured as he saw multiple bowls in the sing alongside several trays filled with various cupcakes and cookies that looked just delicious.

He just had to smile to himself watching the counter-tenor skipping around, opening every single drawer and cabinet, seemingly not able to find whatever it was he was searching for. Usually this boy never hesitated over the whereabouts of anything kitchen-related item, but today was obviously the exception for that.

"Hi Kurt! What'cha doing?" he asked walking in, smiling widely at the taller boy. The boy in question shot a quick glance at Blaine, a bit taken by surprised but far too concentrated on his task at hand to greet the brown-eyed boy properly.

"Hi Blaine. I'm looking for the piping bags, dad tried to help Carole cleaning last week and now I can't find them." He sounded a bit tired, and also a bit irritated. Blaine wondered how long he had actually been in there baking. It was around four pm right now, and going on the sheer amount of pastries in the room he must have been here the entire day.

Blaine leaned against the counter, careful not to push down any of the cupcakes there, and watched as Kurt continued his search. Knowing how terrible Burt was in the kitchen, it would take a lot of time finding those bags. "I can help you find them" he offered, and Kurt just waved at him to go ahead, so he walked over to the nearest cabinets. The first one Blaine happened to open was a sort of cleaning closet, filled with aprons, dish soaps and dishtowels. One thing that did catch his chocolate brown eyes was a white plastic bag tagged 'piping bags' and he just had to grin at the humor of it. Burt should never really be allowed in the kitchen, and he probably never would be after this if Kurt would have anything to say about it.

"Is this what you are looking for Kurtie?" Blaine asked his boyfriend, waving the bag in front of him. Kurt just stared at the shorter boy for a long time before sighing deeply and nodding.

"How did you ever manage to find them that quickly, I've been looking for ages?!" Blaine just sniggered and shrugged his shoulders. "Good luck I guess." The counter-tenor just humphed, took the bags from Blaine and made his way over to the cupcakes where there was a huge bowl of frosting. He looked back at his boyfriend and grinned evilly at him. "Or maybe you think more like my father than you will ever admit." That made Blaine laugh, the mere thought of him being just like Burt was hilarious. The few things they did share could easily be counted on their right hands; the most important one being the love they shared for Kurt. But no, they are not that alike.

He watched as Kurt filled up one of the bags with the red frosting, and how he pulled the cupcakes towards himself, before looking over at the dapper boy. "Do you want to learn how to frost a cupcake properly?" he asked with a questioning look on his face. Blaine really couldn't see himself doing the task the boy was referring to, but he nodded at him, at least ready to try. He at least knew the principals behind it; you squeezed the bag and the frosting came out, and then you could make patterns by turning the bags and the cupcakes. "Sure."

Standing next to his boyfriend Blaine watched him explaining the entire process to him as he frosted one of the cakes so it would have the image of a rose on it. Then Kurt gave the shorter boy the full bag and pointed to where on the cupcake he would begin, and then he explained just how Blaine should do to make an exact replica of the rose that he had just completed. Blaine's however did not turn out to be as good, nowhere near in fact, it just looked like a soggy mess on the top of that cake.

Kurt giggled lightly, and Blaine fell into a trance by the lovely sound, his eyes focused on the color-changing eyes of Kurt's as they lit up with happiness. Blaine could feel his own heart melt at the sight of the boy in front of him, but he was pulled too soon out of his thoughts by Kurt who poked him jokily. "You were supposed to make a rose, not a pile of goo."

"Hey! It's not that bad!" but looking at it, I just cracked up. "Okay, well it is that bad."

Kurt switched the cupcakes in front of him and asked him to try again. The end result this time was vaguely better, but only vaguely, and after five more turns trying to make a rose but being far from succeeding he gave up with a huge, dramatic sigh and settled with just watching Kurt not only remaking the ones he had failed horribly with, but also doing all the other ones.

Watching the brunette boy baking was quite exhilarating; Kurt was just so immensely happy baking and he was indeed a great baker. He just had this glow in his eyes whenever he was in the kitchen, something you usually only saw on the stage or when he was with Blaine.

Blaine tried once to snatch one of the finished cupcakes from Kurt, but that only earned him a smack on his hands which in return made him pout. This however resulted in a small kiss which was so much better than the cupcake itself, and prying for more kisses he tried to steal more cupcakes, but Kurt just laughed him off.

"So where are Burt and Carole and Finn today?" Blaine asked thinking of how silent the house really was.

"Well, Burt and Carole are on the plane back home right now, they should be home around six and Finn is over at Puck's." He paused for a moment, looking up at Blaine before asking him "Not to be boring or anything, but shouldn't you be at home with your family now? After all, it is Christmas tomorrow." The curly-haired boy just shook his head before he spluttered out that nobody was at home at his either. Thinking he added that nobody _wanted_ to be home at his; his parents had been ignoring him a lot in the last few years, ever since he came out to them, and Cooper, well, he was celebrating Christmas with people more famous than himself. It had been like this every year now, everybody celebrating the holiday on their own.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay over here with me baking, I still have some brownies to do I think…" the boy looked around the already finished cookies, and when Blaine looked over them again he really _noticed_ how many there were there.

"Kurt… why are you baking so much today? It's not like you are ever gonna be able to eat them all up tomorrow." Kurt just frowned at his boyfriend before responding "Have you ever met Finn? The boy will probably eat everything up by tonight. And other than that it is tradition…" he suddenly sounded a bit sad Blaine thought. Blaine didn't want his boyfriend to be sad so he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the boy, hugging him close as he continued his story.

"Well, me and mom always baked the day before Christmas for the entire day, and I have never been able to let that go. Every year I bake all of the cookies we used to do, and it reminds me of her. All of the smells…" at this his voice broke and he turned around and quietly sobbed onto the shorter boy's shoulder. Blaine stroke his back soothingly, whispering nonsense and a lot of "it's okay" into Kurt's ear. He almost began crying himself seeing Kurt like this, and really regretted even bringing up the cookie question in the first place.

"I'm sorry Kurt" he said plainly, and at this the brunette drew back and looked into his boyfriends brown eyes. "Why are you saying you're sorry, I'm the one who is ridiculous crying like this" he managed to say, his voice almost cracked a few times saying this. Blaine looked into the water-filled eyes of Kurt's, just wanting, wishing that the tears will disappear. "No, I was the one who brought all of this up in the first place, I'm really, really sorry…"

Suddenly Kurt was attacking Blaine's mouth with his lips, silencing him with a soft, sweet kiss that tasted like an odd mixture of salt from tears and of sugar from the cookies. When the boy pulled away he was no longer crying, only smiling a bit sadly at his shorter boyfriend. "No, it's not your fault, it's just that… this is the first time I've ever told anyone that story…" Blaine kissed him in return, an almost feathery light kiss before mumbling out a quiet "thank you" to him.

They just stood there for a while, still in each other's arms, just soaking in the other one's presence. But they are however pulled back to reality as they heard the front door creaking open, and Burt shouting out a loud "HELLO!" They both laughed a bit as they drew apart from each other. Blaine walked over to the nearest chair and sat down as Kurt belted out a high "HI DAD!" to his father.

Soon Burt came in into the kitchen, followed suit by Carole and they both just sniffed quite loudly at the lovely smell of the cookies hit them.

"Aww, it smells great Kurt!" Carole blurted out, and Burt followed with a "Can we taste anything yet?" Kurt only shook his head and told his father that he would have to wait till Christmas morning as usual. "Well, then I will be going over to the TV and try to watch the end of the game" Burt announced as he began walking away. Carole just laughed at her husband and walked over to sit next to Blaine.

The tree of them talked about everything and anything as Kurt kept on going with his baking. But when Carole asked Blaine what he was doing for Christmas he gulped a little and merely answered with a simple "Nothing". Carole of course became troublesome and wanted to know why so he told her about his family's reluctance to family celebrating traditions. "Well honey, then you will just have to come here tomorrow won't you?" she didn't even let him answer before she continued "So it is settled. Blaine, you will come here and take part of our Hudson-Hummel celebrations. And then you will get to taste Kurt's famous cookies" she joked warmly. Blaine really not wanting to be alone on one of the happiest days of the year accepted her invitation and was really looking forward for Christmas for the first time in years. Also knowing that he would get to spend the entire day with Kurt was just a huge bonus.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson, it is really sweet of you" he smiled at her. She just waved it off "It's nothing, and please call me Carole, dear!" Blaine just beamed in his thoughts; a Christmas with the people he really considered to be his true family was more than he had expected this morning, and now he just couldn't get the thought of it out of his mind. Even the noises from the metal bowls clinking against each other seemed distant to him. Soon the only thing that managed to distract him from his thoughts was the sight of his true love, who was still practically skipping around the room.

Ever since Blaine had got a grip of himself and just told this angelic boy his feelings this past spring everything had seemed to just fly in his direction. Now he had everything; he had the boy, he had the school and he had the family. Everything was just perfect.

* * *

**And yet again: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

**Please read and review :D**


	8. Birthday

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY DARREN ON YOUR 26th BIRTHDAY!**

**So, I have pretty much spent hours just trying to figure this story out. I can't tell you how many times I got stuck, or had to change something etc etc. But now I'm somewhat happy with the end result so yay! :)**

**Okay, so I have been quite abscent with my one-shots lately, that is mostly from me focusing on a new story that popped into my head a while back. So far I only have one or two finished chapters, so I haven't posted any of them yet, but I will notify as soon as I do :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING. But as usually, I really really want to :) I can't wait for the Come What May performance in a few weeks time, that is pretty much my beacon of light right now :D**

* * *

"Okay Eliza, we're gonna have to be quiet now, and make sure Daddy Blaine won't wake up until we're in there, alright?" Blaine heard his husband whisper gently to their daughter behind the closed bedroom door. Quickly glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, which showed half past nine, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, knowing what was to come fairly soon.

"Okay Daddy" Eliza whispered back to him, only not as silently as her father and Blaine had to stifle a giggle, making sure not to reveal his awoken state.

He could hear the bedroom door slowly creaking open and it took him all he had to seem fast asleep. The quiet thuds marking his husband and daughter's footsteps when they entered the room, and aligning themselves at the bedside was all that could be heard in the bedroom, it was so quiet, so peaceful, in Blaine's mind.

Suddenly he felt the bed dip on both sides of him, which was soon followed by two sloppy kisses on either side of his cheek.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" his eight-year-old daughter laughed out happily. Blaine opened his eyes to see her sitting beside him, leaning towards him with a big grin spread across her face. On the other side of him sat his beautiful husband with their soon half year old son Matthew in his lap, and Blaine noticed he was also holding a tray at a safe distance from their son.

"Good morning" Kurt smiled cheekily at him.

Blaine sat up and kissed his daughter and son before giving his stunning husband a gentle peck. "Good morning to you too" he murmured leaning back. He pulled up Eliza to sit in his embrace and gave her a tight hug, resulting in his daughter laughing gleefully.

"Look Daddy, me and Daddy Kurt made you birthday breakfast!" she exclaimed pointing at the tray in Kurt's hold, which content however was hidden by a cap resting over it.

"I can see that Princess" he smiled kissing her on the top of her head. "Thank you so much darling! Do you think Daddy Kurt will let me see what's in there though? Hmm?" he hummed looking expectantly at the taller man sitting beside him, pleading a little by firing his puppy dog pout at the countertenor. Kurt smiled smugly at his younger husband for a moment, before gladly giving in to the hazel puppy-dog eyes, as he almost always did.

"Of course you get to see your daughter's little masterpiece honey, I don't know if you'll get to eat it though…" Kurt ended with the same smug smile on his lips, and Blaine couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Blaine slowly lifted the lid from the tray, letting the delicious smell of pancakes and freshly baked chocolate chip cookies ooze out from its confinement. Blaine could literally feel his mouth salivating from the delightful scent, and he just wanted to attack the cookies in front of him, but he restrained himself long enough to hug his family closely and thank them greatly for the gift.

"Oh silly Daddy, that isn't your gift! Your _real_ gift is downstairs waiting for you!" Emily proclaimed swiftly, before beginning to clasp her hands together "Now come on and eat, I want to see you open our presents!"

Blaine merely glanced over at his husband, who was now fully in a giggling fit, much to the dismay of Matthew who was wriggling around in Kurt's hold, trying to get down.

"You heard your daughter Blaine, eat up!" Kurt laughed out, steadying his hold of their energetic son. Blaine quickly complied to their wishes and dug in to his pancakes, knowing Kurt would surely get mad at him if he ate the cookies first, even though he wouldn't actually say something as it was his birthday.

Blaine moaned contently when he took his first bite of the pancakes; they were just heavenly and he made sure to compliment both cooks several times as he ate. He had to finish his breakfast far too quickly though, as Eliza was practically bouncing off the walls from being both excited and impatient.

"Oh Daddy, just hurry _up_ will you!" she begged him for like the thousand time, rolling her eyes just like Kurt would do when he was impatient, the resemblance between two of his favorite people making Blaine chuckle silently. He quickly finished the last bite, and gave his daughter a hug.

"All finished sweetie. Now show me what has gotten you so enthusiastic!" She practically skipped out of the bedroom, Blaine and Kurt trailing behind. Blaine had taken Matthew from Kurt, his excuse being that he wanted to cuddle with his son, but really he just wanted to let his love rest for a while. Kurt had instead trailed his hand around Blaine's waist as the led the younger man downstairs into the living room where their daughter sat impatiently waiting for them. Blaine placed his son beside himself on the floor on top of a soft blanket which Blaine guessed Kurt had placed there in advance that morning.

"Okay, open this first!" she called hurriedly. "It is from Matthew," she said when she handed him a small, rectangular box. Inside Blaine found two beautiful bow-ties; one purple with yellow stars, and one Dior-gray with simple black B:s all over it.

"Thank you, little angel," Blaine said kissing his son sweetly on the cheek before continuing, "You must definitely be your daddy's boy, out shopping at such a young age" a statement which was followed by a wink in Kurt's direction. Kurt himself only snickered at that, and soon Blaine found himself with a new package in his hands, this time from his daughter.

Inside the somewhat bigger package he found a series of cds covering several of Blaine's favorite artists, but the one cd that stood out to him was one with his daughter on the cover.

"What is this?" he asked curiously in Eliza's direction.

"That is me singing a song to you" she answered proudly, "Daddy Kurt helped me make it." Blaine felt a small tear threatening to come out, and he motioned his daughter to come to him which she happily complied and he hugged her tightly to him, whispering a quiet 'thank you' to her before he let her go.

The last present was of course from Kurt, who grinned nervously at him, unnecessarily though as Blaine practically launched himself at his husband after he revealed the two tickets to one of his favorite musicals, Rent, hiding inside the package. While listening to his daughter go 'eww' and 'yuck' and his son gurgling to himself Blaine kissed his husband feverously time and time again; on his forehead, both of his cheeks, his nose, his ears, his neck, his chin and lastly a few light kisses on the taller man's soft lips.

Blaine then reluctantly sat up again, and looked back at the two tickets, realizing what the date on them said.

"Umm, Kurt… You do realize these are for tonight, right?" he asked looking wonderingly in his direction, only to receive a sly smile and a 'maybe' in response.

Blaine raised an eyebrow then, clearly having not received the answer he had hoped for. Kurt threw his head back and giggled softly at his husband's adorable expression.

"Don't worry; everything has been taken care of. Quinn and Puck has agreed to babysit these two rascals, and I already picked out your outfit for tonight. Why do you think Matthew gave you those bowties in the first place, huh?" Kurt finished in a teasing tone, to which Blaine could only really roll his eyes in a very Kurt-esque manor if he could say so himself.

"Thank you" he said earnestly, before kissing his husband again, eliciting more 'ewws' from his daughter in the progress.

This was quickly becoming one of Blaine's best birthdays ever; however, he had always claimed just that since he met that amazing boy on the staircase so many years ago.


	9. Cards

**Happy Valentine's Day everybody! :D**

**So I can't wait for the episode of Glee tonight, though I won't be able to see it until like five in the morning tomorrow… Since I live in Sweden it is impossible to see it any earlier than that sadly :( But I will make do.**

**Tomorrow I will actually go to Egypt for two weeks (YAY! First time abroad, hallelujah!), and it will be a whole lot of awesome, I hope. So I probably won't upload anything during that time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any of its characters or Valentine's Day…**

* * *

"And this is a picture from when my mother decided I was old enough to learn how to bake" Kurt explained while pointing to a photograph in his album. It showed himself as a small three-year-old, covered in flour from top till toe, his mother hugging him from behind, both of them smiling at the camera. Neither Blaine nor Kurt could hold in their laughter looking at the photo, it was all too cute.

"Yeah, I haven't always been okay in the kitchen. But never tell Finn that though" he added as an afterthought. The giant wouldn't stop mocking him if he ever found out about the picture.

"I won't" Blaine promised, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek sweetly before taking another sip from his coffee. He hadn't expected Kurt to come over before school, despite it being Valentines and all, and especially not with coffee and old photo albums. It was a pleasant surprise though; he hadn't nearly seen the pale boy often enough since that incident with the slushie, and he missed him so, _so _much.

Blaine himself had his own surprise in mind for later that night; something he had concocted along with Sugar earlier that week, and he knew Kurt would love it. He couldn't wait for nightfall to come; it was just teasing him right now, being just within his reach.

Kurt turned the page, revealing a big, sparkling card fastened on the page.

"What's this?" Blaine asked intrigued in the card. It didn't say anything, it was only really a lot of different colored sparkles, sequins and small pearls fastened all over the piece of red paper.

Kurt smiled softly as he began to explain the card. "This is the first Valentine's day card I ever received. I was about five I think…

* * *

_The room was far too crowded for Kurt's liking, kids running around everywhere, screaming and shouting on the top of their lungs at all times, much to the dismay of Kurt, the teacher and a few of the other children there. It had been like that the entire day, but luckily his dad would come pick him up fairly soon so he could get away from all of the noises. His kindergarten class wasn't usually this filled, but another teacher was ill so the two groups had been put together for the day. He really wouldn't have minded any other day, but it was Valentine's day, and he wanted to make a card for his parents, but the other kids kept disrupting him constantly._

_He was almost knocked out of his chair when one of the bigger guys from his class was about to run past his chair but managed to bump into his shoulder on his way._

_"Watch where you're going Kurt!" the boy, Dave, yelled at him, quickly getting off the floor._

_"But it was you who knocked into me, Dave…" Kurt tried to explain to no avail, tears welling in his eyes due to the pain in his shoulder from the hard impact._

_"Stop lying Kurt! And stop being a little girl sitting there crying! Boys don't cry, so you must be a little girl, right Kurt?" Dave mocked him, making more tears weld in Kurt's glasz eyes._

_"I-I'm no g-girl D-Dave!" Kurt tried to sound strong, but it failed horribly. He hated fighting, and Dave always tried to tease him. He hated how weak Dave and some of the other boys could make him feel, and he was too scared to stand up against them. Usually his teacher would have stopped the bigger boy long ago, but today there were too many other children to watch so she hadn't noticed anything between the two boys._

_"Yes you are! Boys don't cry, and they don't dress all girly like you do, and they don't sound as girly as you, do they?" Dave continued insulting him. Kurt really only wanted to hide and go home, but his daddy wouldn't come get him in like forever, so he just hid his face in his arms._

_"G-g-go away D-Dave!" he tried feebly, not really expecting the boy to go off._

_"You're such a girl Kurt!" Kurt only tried to hide further into his arms, finding a place where Dave's harsh words couldn't find him, but he wasn't successful._

_"You're a girl Hummel!" Dave repeatedly threw the words in his face. Couldn't somebody stop him? Kurt though. His best friend Mercedes sure would have if she hadn't been home sick, and Kurt wasn't really friends with anybody else here, but he hoped somebody would help him._

_"Hey! Leave him alone, you meanie!" Kurt heard a voice close by, and he peeked up carefully from his arms to see a short boy in a red shirt with a cute black bowtie around his neck standing really close to Dave, trying to force him away._

_"Look Kurt! Is this your boyfriend trying to save you, huh?" Dave didn't back away at all, but rather tried to push the much shorter boy away from him, a feat that didn't work as the boy only walked right back even madder._

_"I said go away! Or will I have to go get Mrs. Ferris?" the boy asked crossing his arms over his chest, challenging Dave. The taller boy looked between the two boys in front of him a few times before going away angrily to the other boys by the toy cars to play with them instead. Dave really didn't like Mrs. Ferris; she was always complaining at him, and he didn't want to deal with her right now, but he was determined to get back at Kurt as soon as that little kid went off._

_"Hi, can I sit with you?" the boy who helped Kurt asked, having turned in his direction making it the first time Kurt could see his helpers face. He had big, brown eyes that looked really friendly and wild curls in a matching color that fell on the side of his face. The boy was quite cute, Kurt thought briefly to himself._

_"Sure" Kurt whispered back, scared that this boy would taunt him too. He looked down at his half-finished card avoiding the other boy's eyes that he knew where locked on him. Maybe the other boy would get bored at him before he would tease him for something, Kurt hoped silently._

_"I really like your card" he heard the boy saying beside him, and Kurt couldn't believe the words spoken, nobody ever liked him or anything he did besides Mercedes. "Who is it for?" the bowtie clad boy asked him._

_"It's to my mommy and daddy" Kurt told him quietly, careful not to say anything that the boy could tease him about._

_"Cool. Do you wanna help me make one too?" the brown-eyed boy asked him happily, making the wall Kurt had built up around him crack a tiny bit._

_"Okay. Who do you want to make the card to?" he asked the boy._

_"Hmm" the boy hummed, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know. We'll see." Kurt giggled softly, but turned quiet again when the boy looked at him, scared again._

_"You have a pretty laugh" the boy told him matter-of-factly._

_"Thank you. You have a pretty bowtie" Kurt answered, looking over at the boy who had a huge grin plastered over his face. Kurt couldn't help but smile too, and soon the two of them were talking vigorously while making their cards. They spoke of everything they could think of. Favorite movies, The Little Mermaid in Kurts case and Hercules in the curly-haired boy's. Hobbies, which traveled from music to sports to games. The boy told Kurt about his dog, Spot (hey, he was two when he named the puppy!), and Kurt told him about his family's old cat, Reina. Much too soon though they were interrupted._

_"Hey Kurt! It is time to go home buddy." Kurt heard his father telling him from the open door._

_"Okay daddy, I'm coming." Kurt began to pack up the things he had been using. Beginning to walking over to his father, he felt someone taking a hold of his hand. It was the boy he had been speaking to for the last hour, and he was smiling rather shyly at Kurt. He held his other hand behind his back, looking pretty nervous._

_"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asked him worriedly. The boy had been so nice to him, helping him with Dave, now he wanted to help the boy in return if he could…_

* * *

"The boy didn't say anything though… he just held out his Valentine's card to me. THIS Valentine's card" Kurt said, pointing to the card in the album. "He was so cute, nervous about it and all. I guess I was kind of shocked and didn't react and all, because he began to panic and tried to run away and hide…" Kurt chuckled briefly at the memory. "But I caught up with him, kissed him on the cheek, told him 'thank you', and gave him the card I was gonna give my parents…"

"The boy was so happy that you didn't hate him for giving you the card, and that you gave him a card of your own that he kissed your cheek back…" Blaine finished his story, looking down at the now very familiar card in front of him.

"Wha…" Kurt began confused, not understanding how Blaine could know the ending to his story, but was interrupted when Blaine got up from his bed and walked over to his closet. Kurt watched as his boyfriend rummaged through inside before finally stilling and coming back out with a big box in his hands. Blaine set it down on the end of his bed and picked up the lid. Kurt raised his neck to see its content, but he couldn't see much, the box was almost empty inside, only a bunch of smaller stuff on its bottom.

Soon enough Blaine had found what he was looking for and handed it to Kurt. It was a card, a Valentine's day card, crimson with silver and gold decorations all over. Kurt recognized it as a thing he had made in kindergarten to his parents, but he had given it to someone else. A curly-haired, bowtie clad boy…

"It was you…" he exhaled astounded, looking up at his boyfriend of almost a year. Blaine only nodded in response. Kurt was amazed. The boy who had saved him that day so many years ago, Blaine, the boy who had been his very first crush, _Blaine_, was now sitting in front of him, and he was Kurt's boyfriend.

Kurt looked up at the now gelled haired boy, so changed from kindergarten, but yet so the same, and Kurt practically lunged forward, kissing him passionately on the list. Kiss "Do you" kiss "know" kiss "you were" kiss "my first crush?" kiss.

Blaine broke away from Kurt's peppering kisses and gazed into his lovers eyes lovingly. "You were my first crush too" he whispered softly in Kurt's ear, making Kurt shiver with contempt.

Turning back to Kurt's soft lips, Blaine kissed him again, only more tenderly then before. They both sighed into the kiss, wondering why the hell there had to be school impending, they would both rather just bask in each other's presence.

Kurt let his hands run up Blaine's sides, to finally rest around the younger boy's neck, pulling him I slightly closer to his lips. Blaine's hands lay firmly around Kurt's waist, having pulled up his shirt just enough so he could create patterns directly on the taller boy's pale skin.

Kurt let his tongue trace Blaine's bottom lip affectionately, seeking entrance, something that was swiftly given to him. Soon both of their tongues were battling for dominance, neither of them giving in, but neither of them caring as long as they could be this close to each other.

Both of them craving air, they broke away from each other, panting. Resting their foreheads against each other, Kurt looked into the hazel eyes of his boyfriend. Seeing the clear love that lay within them he made a decision.

"Screw English!" and he lunged back to Blaine's lips, kissing him feverously.


End file.
